A Fresh Start
by Thekittykat709
Summary: Clary is the newest student at the nephilim academy. Where they train the finest shadowhunter's there are. She is still confused about all of this shadowhunter business works after she recently found out about the world of demons and angels. She quickly makes friends and can't stop starring at Jace Lightwood, with his gorgeous looks and amazing skills, just he isn't popular.
1. Enrolling

**Hi I'm natasha**

**this is my first story I hope you enjoy it. I will try to come out with a new part about every 3-7 days until I feel it's done. each part would be about 1,000 words but this one is extra long because it's like a pilot.**

**this part is about clary being introduced to the school, she just met izzy and found out something surprising. Btw nocte means night in French **

**I hope you enjoy, please review it, it will motivate me more to post earlier. **

* * *

A fresh start

I woke up to my alarm _playing take me home __**(**_**haha the song from the album.)**. It took me a couple of minutes to wake up but than I started to smell bacon, my mum must be cooking a special breakfast for when I go to my new home, the nephilim academy. I had only recently found out about shadowhunting and the whole angel demon thing. The school found out I had great potential and offered me a scholarship. I was unlucky that I had to leave my best friend simon and my old life half way thought junior year, I hate attention and coming to the school half way thought the year really isn't going to help.

I pulled my body up and out of my bed and got changed. I grabbed my black jeans and black tank top with a green singlet. I love the school uniform all we need to wear is black, it's really cool and when we do training we just add amour. The bad thing is to wear black all the time is that one of our neighbouring schools, Lycanthrope academy, nocte academy or spellcast academy could think we are emo.

I put on my black high top converse and slipped on my leather jacket. I was about to walk out the door, I turned and took one last look at my now barren room, I packed up all my band posters and photos so I could take it to my dorm. I picked up my last bag and walked downstairs where my mum Jocelyn us cooking bacon, eggs and my favourite pancakes.  
"Honey are you ready?" Jocelyn asked  
"Yep, I've got pretty much my whole room in these 2 suitcases."  
I grabbed 3 golden pancakes and put them on my plate. I grabbed Nutella and sloshed it onto my stack. I ate them and put my plate into the sink.  
"Luke, time to go!" I called, A second later my step dad Luke walked down the stairs.  
"Ok let's get your stuff into the car." He said, I grabbed my bags and kissed my mum on the cheek and told her bye. I jumped into the car and waited for Luke to drive. I was quite lucky even though I didn't know about the other world, Luke was the vice principal of the Lycanthrope academy and all of the academy's and linked in the centre. There is a lunch area in the centre of the 4 academy's and the place is like a circle, at least that's what Luke has told me. We drove of thought the city of Alicante, I love the town after I found out we moved here and the academy is just outside the border.

We drove up the hill and saw the academy's, they were amazing they looked huge it was like building that would've been around the 12 hundreds, the nephilim academy was black, the Lycanthropes academy was light grey- almost white, the nocte academy's was maroon- like it was blood red but faded over time and the spellcast academy was a bright blue but warn out so it looks like a faded blue.

I saw heaps of students outside- carrying books, talking to friends, eating lunch. I saw the uniforms from the other academy's. The vampires dressed similar to us but has a pop or red somewhere. The warlocks wore old fashioned clothes, some with sparkles. The werewolf's wore just jeans and plain shirts.

We pulled up to the school, I got out of the car. I could feel eyes on me from everywhere, I grabbed my suitcase and started making my way to the nephilim academy. As I was walking I could hear guys whistle and I could see girls giving me judgy stares. I made my way into the office. Luke told the office lady about me and got my schedule  
"Ok," the office lady said "clary you can go and find your dorm and get set up, you can come down to class anytime of the day."  
"Ok thanks" I said  
"Oh!" She said clicking to a tall and slender girl with long dark brown hair who was walking by. "Isabelle can you be a dear and show clary to her dorm?"  
"Yeah sure." Isabelle said, she turned to me, "hi I'm Isabelle Lightwood"  
"Clary, clary fray."  
"Nice to meet you, where is your dorm?"  
I looked down at a paper the office lady gave me, "G,12"  
"Oh my gosh! Your rooming with me!" She screamed, a couple of people turned to look at us but walked away.  
Luke patted me on the arm "ok I'll be at the Lycanthrope academy office if you need me, bye"  
"Bye"  
Isabelle started showing me where to go, " Is that your father?"  
"Step father"  
"Oh ok, um can I see your schedule, I'm going to see if we have any classes together." I handed her my schedule  
"Ooooooo!" She screamed  
"What?"  
"We have combat training, history and demonology together!" She squealed  
We walked outside the school, she showed me around, I saw the outside if all the schools and saw the 'quad'(izzy called it), which is the area in the middle of the schools I was talking about before, I saw all of the people in groups together, some studying, others reading.

I was surprised that the vampires were out on the sun, but izzy told me there is a sort of shield over the school that stops the sun rays and the full moon rays that could come in. For obvious reasons- no dead vampires and no wolfs running around. I saw this one boy sitting alone reading, what looks like a book on pianos. He had golden hair and golden eyes a couple of shades darker than his hair. He was gorgeous, but he was alone- someone like that I would think would have a whole group around him.

We walked to the dorm block at the side of the school, I looked like the main building it was just a half of the size, and next to it there was a building exactly like it accept one had mostly boys walking on and one had mostly girls walking it. We walked up to the building closest to the main buildings, it had a large sign in the front of it with metallic gold writing saying 'GIRLS'. We pushed through the tall wooden doors, the place was quite bright from the witch stones, considering it has not a lot if windows and the place was black.  
We walked down the hall and I saw the number 12 in small silver  
Letters, I opened the door and walked in.

This room was so big, there where 2 queen sized beds, 2 sets of large, wooden draws, huge walk in closet that had equal things on each side. And the bathroom was huge, it was white and had a bath, shower, toilet, a huge mirror and 2 sinks. One of the sinks was occupied with skin creams and hair products. I walked over to the bed that had plain sheets and nothing in them. The walls had a black and white lace pattern and one wall was bright aqua.  
"I guess you customised the room yourself?" I asked  
"Yep I've already had the room for a year and a half- you get to keep the room for the whole of your time here so you can do whatever you want in here." Izzy said "oh and curfew is 10:30."  
"Ok."  
"I'm going to go to art now, I'll come back here in an hour- I'll let you get yourself set up than I'll show you around the school"  
"Ok bye."

I opened my suitcase and started putting my clothes in the closet, one half was filled with izzys things. She had a lot of stuff. Most of my clothes where black because that's the schools dress code, but on the weekends we can wear whatever we want. One I was done that, I started to put up some pictures of my old life and some other things that I had kept like concert tickets. I was almost done putting up my collage on my pin board when I picked up a picture of simon, I missed him so much. I probably won't ever see him again- I put his picture right in the middle, I had so many photos of us when we where little, at concerts, hanging around. I finished that just as izzy walked in. That hour when past so quickly.  
"Ok, the administration office forgot to give you this." Izzy gave me a necklace. "It's so that the staff and the students know your a shadowhunter, mainly on the weekend, everyone wears it, so the other schools don't get confused." She handed me a silver necklace with the angelic rune that is half the size of my palm (5cm).  
I put it on "thanks"  
She looked around the room "I like what you done to the place." She looked on my pin board "I've seen him before."  
"Really? Where" I said, I couldn't believe she has seen simon before.  
"Yeah, he goes to the nocte academy."  
"What! He's a vampire! Last time I saw him he was just a regular  
Person."  
"Yeah I remember he came 2 or 3 weeks ago." She turned to face me "Ok now for the fun part, showing you the school and after we can hit the food court, it has everything! Oh wait I gotta give you something" she said running to the closet,She quickly emerged from the closet with some amour and a Seraph blade. She dropped the stuff in my arms "this is for you! It's for combat training everyone wears amour cause we usually get hurt. Bring it wear going to your locker on the way so you should put it in. Oh and it's name is Camael."  
I grabbed a bag and put it in, I grabbed my combat boots and stuffed them in. I carefully put the Seraph blade in the front pocket. I slung my backpack on and I was ready for the tour.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you think my chapters should be longer like 2,000 words please tell me. I think i stopped at a perfect time. Thanks for reading please review I would love to hear what you think about my story! Bye.**


	2. Settling in

**Hi guys here's the next part of my story hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I slung my backpack on and I was ready for the tour. We walked down the deserted halls of the dorm block. We came out and saw the barren quad, everyone was at class.  
"Ok so here's the quad, Lycanthrope academy, Spellcast academy and Nocte academy." Isabelle said gesturing to each school.  
We walked into the Nephilim academy and started walking down the halls. Isabelle was showing me where all my classrooms are. Than we walked into the gym/ training room. It was so cool it had a weapons rack and a combat ring and obstacle courses- ah I already wanna train. I stood there in awe than I noticed there was a class in there. Some turned to see us at the door. I realised that I was suppose to be in that class.  
The teacher noticed us "Isabelle you and clary are very late and not in gear."  
"Oh I'm just showing clary around, we won't be in class today." Isabelle said  
"Very well you are distracting my class."  
By them the whole class was looking at us. I saw guys starring and girls judging than I saw familiar gold eyes, the boy who was reading the piano book. Izzy elbowed me, we started walking out, oh my gosh I was starring- thank god for izzy. We closed the doors behind us and made our way to the front door. We walked out and made our way to the spiral staircase that leads to the food court. I have no idea how I didn't notice it. It was a huge spiral staircase in the middle of the quad leading to an underground food court.

I could hear a bell as we walked down the stairs. All I could say was wow. It was huge. It had at least 15 stalls everyone was different: one was a coffee shop, a meat stall, breakfast stall and so many more. This place was obviously put in recently, it looked new. We went over to a sushi place and I bought 2 tuna rolls. Once we sat down when the first wave of student came down the stairs.

A girl started walking up to us. She was wearing a very short black skirt and a black crop top- it must be against the rules, it has to be. She has 2 girls trailing behind her. "Hi I'm Aline, this is Camille and Maureen." They sad down around the table and a couple of other girls and guys came around. I looked at izzy who had a worried look on her face.  
"What's wrong." I whispered in her ear.  
"They are the populars, they never sit with me!" She whisper yelled.  
I tuned out Aline and her posse yapping about makeup and dresses. I was just sitting there when I saw the boy with the golden eyes he was eating lunch and reading with a boy he had black hair and blue eyes and another boy but I couldn't see his face. I had perfect view of him I was just staring when I felt I tap on my shoulder.  
I snapped out of my trance and saw a boy with black eyes and white hair. "Hi I'm Jonathan."  
"Clary"  
"Nice to meet you." As he said that we leaned back in his chair and continued talking to Aline.  
I continued my stare, than I noticed the guy with the blue eyes elbow golden boy (my new name for the boy with golden eyes) and flicked his head my direction and said something. Golden boy  
Looked up and saw me, I quickly flicked my gaze to the boy across from me. I darted my eyes all around the table than to Isabelle who looked miserable. I turned back to golden boy and he was staring at me. I got lost in his eyes I couldn't help it. I felt someone elbowing me, I ripped my gaze away from golden boy and turned to see Isabelle looking at me.  
"Can we go." Isabelle said  
"Okay." We walked over to the bin and dropped my sushi wrapper in. We walked over to the stairs I looked back at the table we where just on it looked like no one noticed we left. My eyes darted over to the table golden boy was on.  
I gasped. "What, what's wrong"Isabelle asked  
"Oh my" I stomped over to the table golden boy was on. The boy who I couldn't see his face was simon, my Simon, but he wasn't my simon he looked so different, in a good way. He was wearing black jeans, a black leather and red v-neck shirt. I was in front of the table, the 2 boys looked at we like I was crazy and simon just looked frozen  
"Simon!" I yelled  
"I told you he goes here." Izzy said in a matter-o-fact voice.  
"Clary." He gasped, I sat down next to golden boy, I was across from simon.  
"What are you doing here."  
"Sure you can sit here." Golden boy muttered. Which I ignored  
Izzy took the seat next to me. Simon told me about how he became a vampire, that he moved to Nocte academy 2 and a half weeks ago (on the first day of school) and that his mum found out he was a vampire and was kicked out. The bell ran and everyone quickly filed out. We where still at the table for a couple extra minutes. Simon finished his story.  
Izzy elbowed me and said "we are going to be late."  
"Izzys right let's go." The boy with blue eyes said.  
We all walked up to the quad and into school. "Does anyone have downworlders?" I asked. There where 3 no's and than golden boy said yes.  
"Come on ill show you where it is." Golden boy said.  
We began walking to room 50. We went down a hallway filled with students and I stopped, he stopped with me. "I have to get my stuff  
Out of my locker." I said  
"Me too." I walked over to locker 349. Golden boy was 352 and that was next to mine. I grabbed my stuff and we continued walking. An awkward silence filled the air, most people have gone in there classes. "It's jace." He said  
I looked into his golden eyes "what?"  
"My names jace."  
"My names clary."  
"I know."  
"How?" I asked as we walked into class. Jace took a seat up the back and I sat next to him.  
"Simon always talks about you." He opened his book and looked over to the front where Aline and her gang are. "Shouldn't you be handing around with Aline and Jonathan?"  
"Seriously?" He nodded "wow, they are really boring."  
"Is that why you were staring at me all lunch." As he said that a smirk crept up in his lips.  
"Yes, I hope that won't inflate your ego."  
"Too late." He smirked.  
I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the front. 50 minutes later the bell finally rang. We walked out of class."do you have history with me?" I asked  
He looked at his timetable "no but I'll show you where it is." He walked me to my class than ran to his, I could tell it must've been on the other side of school by the way he was almost sprinting, how nice.  
I saw izzy sitting at the back. I started walking over when I felt a hand on my arm, I turned around to see Aline.  
She let go of my arm."Come sit with us." She said motioning to the chair next to her.  
"No thanks I'm good."  
"Come on." Jonathan said  
I turned to him and smiled "no" I walked over to Isabelle and sat down.  
"Wow." izzy said, "you told them off.  
"I know." I smiled.  
I listened to class but my mind kept on traveling to jace. I don't know what is so special about him? why doesn't he sit with the populars?  
What's the reason? I closed my eyes a picture of jace was Imprinted into my eyes. I smiled. I felt izzy elbow me.  
"What." I asked annoyed  
"Why are you smiling this is so boring."  
"It is I'm Just thinking."  
"About what?" She smiled "or should I say who." I smiled, I realised I was smiling and instantly dropped it. I'm the worst liar I might as well not deny it, but I will try  
"It is, it is!" She whisper squealed.  
"No." I felt a smile creep up.  
"Who is it." She has a smug smile on her face.  
"No one."  
"Tell me."  
"No"  
"There is someone." She gasped. The bell rang. We filled out of the classroom."we will finish this conversation in the dorm."  
"Fine." I said, "let's go get food."  
We linked arms and made our way to our locker, Hers was under mine. We put our stuff away and made our way to the cafeteria. We went down the spiral staircase to find that the place is already packed. We saw simon, blue eyes and jace. We sat with them.  
"I didn't get to introduce myself I'm Alec." blue eyes said.  
"Clary."  
"I know."  
"Let me guess the whole world knows?" I said.  
"I'm surprised they don't." Jace said.  
"I'm going to get food." I said.  
"Me too." Jace said  
"Anyone want anything?" I asked , they all shook their heads. We walked over to the burger place.  
"Why would you come here if your going to get a salad?" Jace said  
"How may I take your order?" A lady probably in her 20's said.  
"I'll have a double cheese burger and a medium coke."  
I looked over to jace, he had an amused look on his face. "I'll have a cheese burger." He said.  
We got our orders and went back to our table. Isabelle looked at me like I had grown a third eye."it's recess not thanksgiving."  
"I know."I said opening the paper bag."I had sushi for lunch, I was starving all history."  
"Aggggh,why can't I eat like that." She said looking at her tiny garden salad. We finished our food and went up the the quad. We said down on the soft grass. We were chatting when a girl with Amber eyes and curly dark brown hair came and sat with us.  
"I'm Maia, I'm hiding from my boyfriend." The girl said.  
"Cutesie hiding or hiding hiding?"  
"Cutesie."  
I herd in the distance a boy with brown hair yell out Maia's name. He saw her and ran over to her, he picked her up over his shoulder and started walking over to a group of werewolfs.  
"Nice to meet you all!" She said waving.  
The bell rang, we got up and walked over to the school. Simon said bye and went over to Nocte. We got our stuff, I asked jace if he had foreign languages, he did we were waking when he said."I heard you told of Aline and Jonathan."  
"How did you find out?" I said "Anyway I just told them I didn't want to sit with them."  
"Word travels fast and it's a pretty big deal if you don't sit with them or stand up to them."  
We walked into class and took our seats. This term we are learning Latin- yay. I hate learning new languages why can't everyone speak English. Class finished and now it's the weekend, what will I do.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	3. Sunsets and Coffee

**Sorry I was going to post the whole weekend as one chapter so like 3,000 words but I did t get enough time so I'm just posting the rest of Friday night.**

**In this chapter clary draws a beautiful sunset and has coffee with a boy that has familiar golden eyes. **

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Class finished and now it's the weekend, what will I do. We walked to our lockers and I dumped my stuff in my locker.  
"I guess I'll see you when I see you." I said to jace.  
"Yeah bye." He said.  
We departed our ways and I went to the familiar dorm room block. What use to be deserted halls is now halls full or girls running, screaming. Some where casting spells, showing their fangs to their friends, drawing runes on the walls and half turning into werewolfs. I quickly shuffled to my room, I opened the door to find izzy listening to music on her huge bed.  
She saw me walk in and took her head phones off. "So what do you  
Wanna do on the weekend izzy." I asked  
"We are going shopping for the dance." She said excitedly.  
"Dance?"  
"Oh yeah it's in 2 weeks you wouldn't have heard about it since you started today. It's like a mid year dance I have no idea why they have it but it's super fun." She said. "It's just like homecoming, so not to fancy."  
"Sounds awesome."  
I grabbed my keys to my motorbike. I told Izzy I was going to drive around and get coffee. She went back to listening to music. I went walked out the crowded hallways of the dorm block. I walked past the quad, there were still a lot of people there some kicking a ball, girls gossiping. You could defiantly comparing this place to a normal boarding school- when you don't look at the academic part of the school. I went to the back of the school where the car park is (behind Spellcast, other side from Nephilim academy.). I got on my bike and set course for the coffee shop which is about half an hour outside of Alicante in Germany but before I go get coffee I'm going to drive around the farmlands on the outskirts of Alicante.

I was driving through Alicante when I saw the most beautiful sunset. I had to draw it. I parked my bike on top of the hill and sat next to it. The heat was radiating off the bike which made it so much  
warmer so I took off my leather jacket, I could already feel the temperature drop. I quickly got out my sketch pad and pencil and started sketching the outlines of the sunset. It was one of the most beautiful things about this place. The sky had a taken on the colour of a pale pink and the orange and yellow at the sunset looked like a raging war for dominance over the sky. I finished the sketch just as the sun set. I was interrupted my a noise, it sounded like a motorbike, it drove past, than it turned around and was headed to me. The motorbike stopped to the left of me next to my bike. The driver took it's helmet off and I meet a set of familiar gold eyes.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked  
"I could ask you the same question." He said in a matter-o-fact voice.  
"I'm drawing, it gets my mind off things."  
"I like what?"  
"All of this." I said "Moving to Alicante. I just found out I was a shadowhunter only 2 weeks ago."  
"Oh, show me what you drew."  
I handed over my sketch pad, He was amazed at it. I have to admit it was pretty good. How the orange and yellow melted into each other and the pink dominated the sky, I added a hill with farmlands under it. The special part was that I drew me looking over at the sky, my fiery red hair spilling over my black, leather jacket. My motor bike next to it really showed it that this was my picture.  
"This is amazing." He said in awe.  
I took back my sketch pad, "it's ok."  
"What are you doing now?"  
"Well I was originally going to get coffee and ended up here."  
"Come on." He stood up, and offered me and hand, which i took. "Let's get coffee."  
I got on my bike and pushed the petal but nothing happened so I tried again, nothing.  
"I think my bike is out of fuel."  
I walked over to him, "Or is this just a trick so you can ride with me?"  
"You can try if you want." I said in a sarcastic voice. "I guess I'll call someone to pick it up later." I walked over and sat on the bike, refusing to hold onto him.  
"I don't bite." He said sarcastically. I gave a sigh of defeat and I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned on his back."Try not to enjoy this to much."  
I rolled my eyes.  
We set off, we drove through the dark land of Alicante, the only thing that illuminated the land was the stars. After a cold ride we finally got to Germany. The old town illuminated by very old street lights, teens from our schools running around the streets. We parked in a vacant spot and got off. I'm really regretting taking off my jacket, I violently started rubbing my arms to produce and warmth.  
Jace notice and starred. "You alright there?" He said in a sarcastic voice.  
"Just a bit cold." I said. He took off his jacket revealing a black v-neck shirt and handed it to me,"it's ok, I'm fine."  
"Take it of you don't you might start a fire."  
I gave up and took the jacket and wrapped it around me, I could already feel the warmth filling me. "Thanks." I muttered.  
We walked around for a bit, I guess looking for the coffee shop. I have no idea it's the first time I've been in Germany. We finally made it to the coffee shop, it was cute and cosy. It had dark brown wood everywhere and was lit very dimly. We sat in a booth and ordered coffee.

~~~***~~~  
We walked out of the small coffee shop, the cold air rushed on us. I had forgotten it was so cold, thank the angels I have jace's jacket. We got onto his motorcycle, I wrapped my arms around his waist and drove off. I thought back to when we where at the coffee shop, I had gotten to know him better,I can easily say that we are pretty close. I don't know, he seamed like the average popular guy but now I know he's sarcastic, loves music and is an excellent fighter, but he does share something in common with the popular guys- he has a huge ego. I had learnt about his past and what he wants to do with is life.

We finally made it back to the school, we jumped off the motorbike, I checked my phone,9pm wow I was their for a really long time izzy's going to freak.  
"I better get back to my dorm, izzy's probably going to kill me."I said.  
"Ok, I'll walk with you." He said  
We walked through the quad, it was kinda scary now that it's dark and no one is out here. Probably because it's really cold. This is what I get for coming to the in the middle of winter. We finally made it to my dorm, I opened the door and stepped into the doorway and turned around.  
"I had fun today." I said  
"Yeah me to, I'll see you soon. Bye"  
"Bye"  
I closed the door and was confronted with a angry Izzy.  
"I thought you said you where getting coffee? And who's jacket is that?"  
"Crap," I said under my breath. "Can we continue this conversation on a second?" I said running out the door. I found jace outside the dormitory building.  
I called his name and he instantly turned around. He smirked,"Can't get enough of me I see."  
I rolled my eyes, I took of his jacket and gave it to him." Forgot your jacket." There was an awkward pause than I said "Anyway, I have to get back to an angry izzy. Bye, again."  
I turned around an walked to my dorm, not looking back. I went I side my dorm and found izzy in the exact same position I left her, arms crossed and a angry expression on her face in the middle of our room.  
"Explain." She said.  
"Yes mum." I said sarcastically.  
"Who were you talking to in the doorway?"  
"You will have to listen to my story than." I sat on the bed, all izzy did was turn a bit, still having the same expression as before. "Ok so I was driving through Alicante's farmlands on my way to Germany for coffee."  
"Wait, why didn't you just go the cafeteria?"  
"I've never been to Germany, I wanted to see what it's like." I said "Anyway, so I was driving, than I saw a really pretty sunset, so I had to draw it. Once I was done another bike was driving around, which turned out to be jace. So we got coffee and got to know each other. The end."  
"Jace?" I nodded "jace as in my brother jace?"  
"Yeah."  
"Just watch out, he use to be a heartbreaker."  
"Use to? What happened?"  
She sat down on her large, purple bed."He was the most popular guy in school until about 3 months ago. He was dating Aline for the millionth time and she wanted to go to the next level, but he didn't. So they broke up and banished him from the populars."  
"So where you and Alec popular too?"  
"Yeah, we where popular because of him so than when he got banished our popularity died with his."  
"How did you meet simon?"  
"Alec had to show him around, not sure why I guess he was trusted. Anyway, so he just sat with us after that."  
"I'm going to call the bike company and get my bike picked up."  
She put on her ear phones and said have fun. I called the company, they said it would be in the parking lot tomorrow. I put on my earphones and played titanium and fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was a little short. **

**Please review if you enjoyed.**

**Also does anyone know how to see if anyone made a new chapter of a story it you follow it. please pm me if you could help.**

**Bye!**


End file.
